Arc of Attraction
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Every member of the Arc Family had a story written in stone. Saphron Arc will soon add her story to that legacy... AU Doesn't follow show, rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapter every few weeks. Chapter is 900 words and on Monday.
1. Saphron

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

The Arc line was a very famous and influential line of warriors. They were well known for famous exploits; they had defeated dozens of Grimm and bandits.

That wasn't much of a thought for the 17-year-old Saphron, one of the oldest warriors in the family. She along with the rest of the students for the next class were waiting for which school they had signed up to go to.

Her Scroll rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, it wasn't a school model, it was her personal model, bought by the Arc family.

She knew it was her family, they helped her buy the scroll as a backup incase something happened to the school model she would get.

"Saphron, are you doing ok? We haven't heard from you in a day." Saphron heard while she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. We just arrived here; I was going to call you after I got the school I was going to. I'm still waiting along with dozens of other people." Saphron said while she patted her weapon.

_Mors Rubrum_, _Crocea_ _Mors_, a weapon passed down from generation to generation belonged to her father and mother at the moment. She tightened her grip on the gladius, she had forgotten which gun she had put into the weapon.

"I was just calling to ask the newest member of the Arc Family to join us on the frontlines…. Is _Mors Rubrum_ doing ok? I remember when you created that weapon, I'm sorry you weren't given _Crocea Mors_." Her father said while she rolled her eyes and looked to the side before sitting on a tree stump.

"Dad, I know _Crocea Mors_ is passed down to the newest generation of the Arc Family. You just got it and I know you're going to pass it down to the eldest or most capable of the family, that isn't me… Least when it comes to eldest. _Mors_ is fine by the way; I haven't fought with it yet… I've trained with it; I'm still looking for a situation to fight with it to test it." Saphron said while her father chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry, my little angel, your mother and me are just wondering… Your baby brother is worrying where his big sister is and how she's doing at her new school." Her father said while Saphron leaned on an airship and smiled.

"Last time I remember, Jaune wasn't out of diapers yet, I really doubt he can talk yet. I would have rushed home if he could." Saphron said, she heard her mother on the other end as well.

"I got to go; your mother is calling me. I just want you to call the second you get to your new school. I want to tell the rest of the family that Saphron Arc is finally becoming a Huntress like she said she would be when she was 8." Her father said and cut the call.

Saphron rolled her eyes, her father was weird, but she loved him, he wouldn't be her loving father if he didn't trust her. She looked around the rest of the students around her.

She knew all of them were waiting to realize when they would be accepted for school, and where they would be going.

"I wonder what school I'm going to go with…. Wait, I mean which one I'm going to enroll with." Saphron muttered under her breath.

She continued to look around. She wondered what was the point of gathering up everyone who had enrolled would be.

"Did you see which school you got enrolled in? I was going to Vale!" She heard from one student, she heard another speak up a minute later.

"I got Atlas, it might be out of the way, but the cold and snow build only the toughest of warriors on Remnant." She heard before a chuckle cut them off.

"Only if you don't have a problem serving special forces… Those 'specialists' aren't going to be Huntsmen." The man said before they looked at Saphron who rolled her eyes before she looked to the side.

"What about you, little lady, which school did you get? We're all starting to get them." She heard, her scroll chimed, she turned to look at it.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I was waiting for them to add Saphron and Terra so I could write about them. This will not be a LGBT story though; I cannot write that and do it justice. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and show which school Saphron will attend. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Alan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Arc of Attraction. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

The Halls of Atlas were much quieter than she believed. She would start next…. Week? She looked at the card.

Then she slammed into someone and both tumbled to the ground, she rubbed at her head.

"Ow, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going… It happens all the time, it seems…." She muttered before she looked who she slammed into.

It was clearly a boy, Saphron could clearly tell from the grunt he made. He also didn't look like he was from Atlas… Or even Mistral.

He had a tattered black cloak, a white face mask along with red goggles which seemed to be the main thing on his face. He had a chocolate brown button down shirt which had 2 buttons undone. She also saw he had elbow guard armor, khaki cargo shorts ant boots with grey camouflage. She also saw hints of dirty brown hair with red in it somewhat.

"Ow…." The teen said before he noticed Saphron and looked at her. He ran a tan grey gloved hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was walking, and you were right there…" Saphron said before she slowly climbed to her feet and helped the teen up.

He looked at her and then looked away, he patted off the dust on his clothing.

"It's fine… Just don't do it again, please… I'm surprised to see someone like you from Atlas…" The boy said as Saphron chuckled nervously and turned to look to the side.

"Yeah… I'm from Mistral, Argus, actually…." Saphron said before she held out her hand.

"Saphron Arc, newest of the Arc Family to be on the frontlines… I'm going to be starting at Alsius soon… What about you? You don't look like you're from around here at all…" Saphron stated, the man crossed his arms and looked to the side before he slowly extended his hand and looked at Saphron.

"Alan Mahogany… And I'm from Vacuo… My sister was… Is, still enrolled in Shade Academy in Vacuo… I decided to try Atlas… Even if my family has a hard time trying all this high-tech stuff…" Alan said, he cracked his neck and then he looked at her before he started to walk away.

"Maybe we're be in the same classes!" Saphron said, Alan turned to look at her through his goggles and mask and shrugged.

"Maybe, we're just have to see… We're have to see what happens down the road… Anyway, see you around, Saphron." He said and then he walked away and Saphron blinked but turned to look to the side.

"Ok… That was weird, I didn't even see where his weapon was… Maybe he was just hiding it, a lot of people hide their weapons so nobody knows what they have right away…" Saphron said while she considered following Alan to find out what was going on at the school.

She decided against it, she knew it would just make her look weird... She looked at her weapon and then back down the hallway.

"Well… I guess I should find my room before we go on the first enrollment mission… I wonder why they have the enrollment missions if we've already brought documents and all that… Maybe it's to prepare us for the Grimm… We're going to be fighting them soon, better to make us ready to fight sooner rather than later." Saphron said before she turned and started to walk away.

"I wonder if I should study what Grimm are around here, we are going to be out in the plains, we're going to end up fighting dozens of Grimm." Saphron muttered, she was a very studious woman, she wondered if she would be fighting any big Grimm, she had trained with Beowolves before, they were easy to predict and kill.

Bigger Grimm like Nevermore or Death Stalkers? They were going to be much tougher. She didn't even know if such Grimm had any weaknesses for her to exploit.

"Maybe I should buy special ammo, it would make the fight easier… Or it could make it harder, I could buy the wrong ammo or something…" Saphron muttered, she had no idea what would be awaiting her when the fights that would be the opening trials for getting into the school.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, next chapter done! I want to apologize for how short this chapter is and how long it took for an update to come, Saphron is hard to write for. I want to give thanks to my friend Jedimasterb10 who gave me the design for Alan, go check out his stories. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show the opening contest to get into Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
